


Every Other Freckle

by NightsLightss



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLightss/pseuds/NightsLightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pretty much plotless not-so-AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by alt-J song of the same name.  
> I thought for the first chapter it'd be fitting to just get literal.

Alex wandered into the room silently.

She hadn't heard a peep out of the blonde all day. Not since this morning, when she'd wandered into the office where Alex sat working. They'd exchanged a few quiet words before Piper slipped back out into the apartment. She'd seemed detached when they spoke. Melancholic. Alex had brushed it off, figuring it to be just another one of the blonde's moods. That had been seven in the morning. It was now nearing four in the afternoon.

She'd expected the blonde to poke back in at some point throughout the day. But with her last glance at the clock, noticing it had been nearly nine hours since she'd last heard from her, Alex decided maybe it was time to check on the girl.

Wandering quietly through the apartment she stopped at the fridge for a bottle of water before continuing her search for the blonde.

It was the bedroom where she finally found her, tucked against the headboard staring blankly at whatever was playing on the TV. Staring. Not Watching.

Alex hovers in the doorway, studying her for a moment.

"Hey." She calls softly.

Piper's gaze flicks to her briefly, a small smile touching her lips (not quite reaching her eyes), before returning her attention to the television. "Hey."

"You okay?" She leans against the doorway, watching the blonde intently. Something was off. She wasn't necessarily giving her the cold shoulder or anything, but she was withdrawn. Quiet.

"Yeah." That smile again, not quite reaching her eyes.

Alex lingers, debating her options, casting a glance over her shoulder before pushing off the doorjamb and heading back towards the office. She shuts her laptop, flips off the light, grabs another bottle of water, and returns to the bedroom. Piper looks surprised to see her again, her brows furrowing in soft confusion.

"What're you doing?" She murmurs before she can stop herself as Alex climbs onto the bed beside her.

"I missed you." Alex murmurs, settling in beside her. "I wanna spend some time with you."

"Don't you have to work?" She asks genuinely.

"Mm. I've done enough work today. I'd rather spend the rest of it focusing on you."

"Alex." She murmurs, eyes dropping to study the comforter of the bed. "I'm fine. Really."

"I know you are." She pauses, waiting for Piper's eyes to meet hers. "But maybe I'm not."

They sit in silence for awhile, Piper's attention once again hovering in the general vicinity of the TV. Alex holds out as long as she can, until she figures out Piper's playing a waiting game too. Waiting for her lose interest in her idea of spending the day with the blonde. Waiting for her to sigh and roll off the bed once more, return to the office and boot her laptop back up. She knows she's guilty of having done it before. But something about Piper's melancholic demeanor stills her today.

She's lying on her side, face turned towards Piper as she pretends to watch the TV. Slowly she brings a hand up to trace against the skin of her arm. Her thumb skirts against Piper's forearm as she slides her fingers down to tangle with the blonde's. Piper glances at their hands before returning her attention to the television. Alex leans in, trailing a line of gentle kisses over her shoulder as she leans further into her.

Piper's attention falters as Alex tugs at the collar of her shirt, eager to press her lips against warm skin. Piper's head tilts, just slightly, enough to grant Alex a little more access to her neck. Alex takes it greedily. She waits until the blonde is breathing a little heavier to pull the shirt over her head. Her fingers tuck beneath the strap of Piper's bra, sliding it slowly down her shoulder as she kisses another path across it.

She works a hand beneath the belt of Piper's jeans, slipping under her panties to stroke a smooth, firm finger from her entrance to her clit. Her hips jerk once, against her will. Alex smirks. Piper shudders softly, shooting a quick gaze at Alex before once again returning her attention to the TV.

"Come on, Pipes." Alex wheedles, finger lying still against the entrance of her cunt.

Piper shakes her head and Alex pauses. This isn't their usual teasing resistance. Piper was distant to begin with and was now folding deeper into herself under Alex's teasing attentions.

" _Hey_." She murmurs. Piper's eyes flick to hers once more. Return to the television. Alex licks her lips. Pulls away. Leans over to grab the remote, shuts off the TV and tosses it back onto the bedside table. Piper's attention turns to her once more and she takes the blonde's face in her hands. " _Pipes_."

" _Alex..._ " Piper sighs. "You don't have to do this, I know you have work. It's fine. Really."

"I  _don't_  have to do this." Alex agrees quietly, her thumbs brushing gently against Piper's cheeks as she continues to hold her. "I  _want_  to."

She pulls her into her, their mouths connecting softly before dropping Piper's face and pulling back. She pulls her own shirt over her head, reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra. Tossing it blindly into the bedroom behind her, she leans down to place another kiss against Piper's lips. Slowly she slides the rest of their clothes from their heating bodies, settling gently atop of the blonde as the last piece of clothing goes sailing into the empty bedroom around them.

" _I want to share your mouthful_." She murmurs, lips brushing just barely against Piper's. " _I wanna do all the things your lungs do so well_."

Their faces stay close, breath mingling, slowly heaving chests just faintly brushing with every shared intake of breath. Her hands travel down, leaving Piper's forearms, following a path of slow deliberation over her shoulders, across her collarbones, down her chest. Her mouth follows and her hot exhalations spilled across Piper's skin as she nuzzled against her lightly, nose and lips just barely brushing soft trails. Piper's back pulls into an arch as her eyes fight to stay open. She could feel every whispered word that spilled from Alex's lips dripping across her skin.

" _I'm gonna bed into you like a cat beds into a beanbag_." Her hands glide over Piper's thighs, spreading them as her mouth dips just above her pelvis. " _Turn you inside out and lick you like a crisp packet_."

Her tongue dips between Piper's legs once, lightly, then again, a firm broad stroke. Burrowing against Piper's heat, she draws a heavy breath, her own gaze falling closed for a moment. Eventually reopening to focus on the way Piper's hands were twisting against the bed sheets, her hips rising in the faintest of arches, a quiet desperation in their search for Alex's tongue. She drew another breath.

" _You're the first and last of your kind_." Piper's thigh quaked before her as she turned to trail a line of kisses across it, her gaze sweeping over the picture before her. The storm of emotions twisting across the younger woman's face. Her gently heaving chest, tight nipples straining against the cool air. The tension winding through the muscles of her arms as her fingers twisted tighter into the bed. The erratic pulse dictating her hips, and the muscles that rested between them. Alex's gaze stopped at the warm wet pulse of Piper's cunt.

Leaving one last kiss against Piper's thigh, Alex drops her shoulder and pulls the leg over it. " _I wanna be every lever you pull..._ " Her lips suck gently at Piper's folds, tongue darting out ever so slowly, " _and all showers that shower you_."

Her words are a whisper, dropping against Piper's skin among a shower of light kisses. She settles fuller against the writhing blonde, mouth still gently working her cunt as her hands begin to glide slowly up her sides. Her fingers tickle across Piper's ribs, playing a song only she can hear, before rolling against her chest. Her nipples brush against the warm palms of Alex's hands and Piper sighs, arching into the touch.

" _Gonna paw paw at you like a cat paws at a woolen jumper_." Alex's words drift up from between her legs as her fingers continue to tickle across her skin. " _Be your Minpin and borrower of handsome trivia_."

She falls silent, focusing on her attentions between Piper's thighs. Her mouth is infuriatingly gentle, soft licks and light sucking and just the right amount of teasing touches to get Piper worked into an almost painful frenzy. All at once her mouth comes down hard and forceful and it's all Piper can do not to pass out from delirium. Her tongue probes boldly, as she sucks roughly at Piper's clit.

Piper tumbles over the edge in a haze.

Alex's face is floating before her when she regains her senses, fingers tucking wayward strands of blonde hair behind her ears. She drops a gentle kiss against her panting lips and Piper can taste a quiet hint of herself left clinging to Alex's skin. They kiss, short, light, fleeting exchanges for a moment. Alex leaning down to drop quick kisses against her lips like warm raindrops. Eventually Piper finds the strength to lift her arm, snaking it across Alex's shoulder blades to clasp at the base of her neck, holding her in place against her. Alex deepens the kiss.

She whispers as they break away, " _Devour me_." Piper shivers.

Alex's hands slide up her sides once more, tickling, teasing, exploring. " _I want to be every button you press..._ " Her thumbs press against the sides of Piper's breasts as she holds her under her arms, cradling her, fingers pushing into the base of her shoulder blades, " _and all baths that surround you_."

She rolls her body against Piper's, their thighs falling between one another's legs, and Piper gasps. Her still sensitive core slides against Alex's thigh and she arches once again. Her own leg bends, coming into contact with Alex's wetness, and she pauses momentarily to moan at the sensation. Alex's mouth attaches to the pulse point of her neck and she sucks gently, teeth grazing Piper's skin as she speaks.

" _I'm gonna roll around you like a cat rolls around saw-dusted patios_." They grind against each other, their quiet groans the only sound in the still bedroom.

Alex's voice is hot in Piper's ear, low and husky as a little bit of her tightly guarded control slips from her grip. She pulls away from Piper's neck, a slowly flowering bruise blooming in her wake as she makes her way across Piper's collarbone. Light butterfly kisses are distributed in a fine line down the slope of the bones and Piper's hands raise to tangle her fingers in Alex's dark hair.

She whispers her next promise against a straining nipple, soft puffs of air tickling it with he exhalation. " _I'm gonna kiss you like the sun browns you_."

She leans back, resting against the balls of her feet as she pulls Piper with her. They adjust, Piper settling into her lap, their foreheads grazing gently, noses brushing, and one of Alex's hands trails down her stomach to slide against Piper's wetness once more. She nudges at Piper's nose with her own, urging the blonde to meet her gaze. When she does Alex slips inside her.

" _Devour me_." She whispers again as their eyes lock. Her finger pumps smooth and steady in and out of Piper's heat, her other hand sliding beneath them to help her gain leverage as her hips begin to twitch with the rhythm Alex set. They kiss long and deep and Alex slides another finger in as their thrusts deepen. Their breaths mingle, Piper begins to whimper, their foreheads pushing against each other.

" _I want every other freckle_." Alex whispers once, a kiss to Piper's lips.

" _I want every other freckle_." Again, a kiss against the crest of her throat.

" _I want every other freckle_." The space between her collarbones.

" _I want every other freckle_." Her shoulders.

" _I want every other freckle_." The space above her heart. Her fingers curl. Piper arches. Cries out.

Their chests brush as they heave for breath. Alex's free arm circles to her back, holding Piper in place as she arches against her with her orgasm. She continues to pump steadily in and out of the blonde as Piper's hips twitch wildly, the warm walls of her cunt sucking at her fingers. She waits as she catches her breath, kisses her once she's regained enough of her breathing.

" _Alex_..." Piper murmurs.

" _I know, babe_." She cradles her, kisses her, lays them down. " _I know_."

Piper nuzzles against her once they hit the pillows, exhaustion overtaking her. Alex threads her fingers through her golden hair.

Piper manages keep her eyes open just long enough to hear the last of Alex's thought, whispered softly against her temple, " _I love you too_.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imagine Person A being at a party as they receive a snapchat from Person B, that shows off their bare chest and/or stomach and Person A gets so flustered and surprised that they accidentally choke on their drink.)

Alex had been at the party all of thirty six minutes before her phone buzzed.

**SNAPCHAT FROM PIPES**

Her eyebrows furrowed in slight surprise. This was unexpected. Piper had not said so much as a single word to her when she slipped out the door an hour ago. They'd had a disagreement before she left. Not so much an argument or a fight. But enough that she hadn't expected to hear from the blonde for the rest of the evening (enough that she'd been expecting to return home to an empty bed or cold shoulder).

She'd promised to spend the evening in. After a month long stint of various meetings stateside she'd finally earned some free time to focus on Piper. Free time she'd promised to cash in on tonight. Until Fahri called.  _It's one party, Vause_  He'd said  _just make an appearance_.  _Fuck you, Alex_  Piper had muttered  _don't bother hurrying back_. She'd closed the door behind her with a sigh.

Her gaze flicked up from her phone, scanning the room around her before she thumbed open the app and brought up the image.

A picture of Piper blinked onto the screen. She was lying in their bed, sheets falling lightly across her stomach, her eyes were dark (Alex noted a slight touch of anger and hurt still lingering in them), and her chest was bare. Alex choked on her drink.

The picture disappeared quickly, a text message coming in in it's place as Alex's eyes lingered on the now empty screen.

**\- having fun at your party?**

Taking a breath, Alex ran a tired hand down her face.

**not particularly. -**

She made her way across the room to where Fahri stood with a handful of important clientele and partners. Her phone had fallen silent, small grey lettering stating that Piper had read her last message. The hint of lingering emotions still shining in her eyes and lack of response told Alex all she needed to know. Fine. Let her stew some more, at least she won't be returning home to an empty bed.

She was two minutes into the conversation when her phone buzzed again.

**SNAPCHAT FROM PIPES**

Normally this is when Alex would thumb the notification away, click her phone locked, and refocus on the discussion taking place around her. But tonight was different. Tonight she was feeling guilty for leaving Piper to her own whims on such short notice. Tonight she was intrigued by Piper's diversion from her usual radio silence. Tonight Fahri was present and, really, what was the point of putting too much effort into a conversation she couldn't care less about when  _he_  was around to do it for once?

She pulled open the app.

Another topless picture of Piper greeted her, the sheets had fallen to her hips, her hand rested gently atop her chest, thumb dangerously close to a budding nipple. Alex bit the inside of her lip, careful not to allow the thoughts currently rolling through her mind (and the heat suddenly rolling between her legs) to show on her face. A chunk of white text decorated this picture, settling just before Piper's hips.

**that's too bad**

Swiping her tongue across her lips in contemplation, Alex shot a quick text back.

**what are you doing -**

She caught Fahri's gaze from the corner of her eye and pocketed her phone nonchalantly. He raised a silent eyebrow before returning his attention to the conversation. She swirled her drink, taking a sip in hopes of alleviating her suddenly dry mouth. Her phone buzzed again.

**SNAPCHAT FROM PIPES**

She opened it with a flick of her thumb, eyes darting to the faces around her before returning to the screen.

**nothing**

The white block of text sat in a similar position across Piper's lower stomach. Her hand however had moved from her chest to below the sheet, disappearing from Alex's sight at the wrist. Her blue eyes stared defiantly into the camera, a mix of rebellious taunting and challenging dare. Her teeth sunk just slightly into her bottom lip, which was partially turned in as she sucked lightly at it.

Alex growled.

**Piper. -**

Her reply was instantaneous and Alex was filled with the sudden sense that she was  _losing_.

**\- Alex.**

It was a losing game to begin with though.

Another notification filled her screen and she thumbed it open, shooting another quick glance around the circle.

Piper's fingers were in her mouth, her body twisted deliciously in the sheets. All puckered lips and the faintest hint of teeth peeking out as she sucked on the seemingly damp digits. Alex's nostrils flared. She licked her lips.

Taking a steady sip of her drink she continued to study the picture as the timer ran down. She contemplated her decision. The conversation droned on around her and suddenly Alex was aware of just how little she cared about what these people had to say. Fahri shot her another glance.

"Girlfriend trouble?" He murmured lowly, so as to not disturb the on-going discussion.

"Something like that." Alex muttered, still studying her phone.

**don't start something with me you aren't going to finish, Piper. -**

A warning. If she was going to make the decision to place her attention on  _this_  conversation, then the blonde had better understand that she's playing with fire. She would not tolerate Piper winding her up while her attention should be on business only to leave her hanging the second she gives in. A petty play of revenge that's occurred in the past. Piper's never been above playing dirty whenever she feels she's been wronged. She held onto her phone this time, silently awaiting Piper's response.

**\- the only one here with a current track record for coming up short on empty promises is you, Alex.**

Oh. So that's how it's gonna be. Fine. If Piper wanted to play this game, Alex could play this game. Downing the last of her drink and setting the empty glass on a passing tray, her thumb flew across the keyboard, typing out her reply.

**you're going to do exactly as I say or I stop responding to your messages. -**

**do you understand? -**

A pause, the slightest hesitation as the blonde weighed her words.

**\- yes.**

Good.

Another tray of drinks came floating past, quietly proffered to the chatting group. Alex took a glass.

**what are you doing? -**

An image came in in response. Alex flicked it open as she took a quick inventory of the group before returning her attention to her phone.

Same position. Piper on her back, bare-chested, sheets around her waist. Her hand had moved from below the sheets to her ribs. Fingers lightly dancing just under her breast. Her thumb skimmed the underside. Her mouth was open, her eyes half-lidded. Alex could imagine the gentle rise and fall of her soft breaths. Other than the steamy gaze though, she was resoundingly unaffected.

**\- waiting.**

Alex bit back a smirk, hiding her mouth behind a well-timed sip of whiskey.

**good girl. -**

**touch yourself. -**

**above the waist, only. -**

"What's got you so enraptured, Vause?" A voice within the group asks. Her gaze flicks up to meet curious eyes.

Vance. A newer contact who's ego would soon get the best of him. As far as she knew he hadn't made too many friends in the business with his cocky attitude and haughty opinions. She reckoned he'd be gone by next month. He was currently regarding her with a smug grin, all too content to be calling her out in front of her superior. But Fahri's never cared for him. And Fahri's currently smirking knowingly beside her.

"A modest dispute regarding a small fortune passing through under qualified, untrustworthy hands." She spoke smoothly.

"Hm." He murmured, slightly thrown. It had been statement designed to do just that. For Vance seemed to need a reminder that she was in fact his superior and could have his accounts looked into at any given moment.

"Oh, don't worry." She smirked. "You should be fine. Just...  _precautions_. You understand."

Fahri hid a smirk behind his glass. Vance hid a scowl behind his own. Alex's attention returned to her phone.

She'd been holding herself back up until this point. But Vance's sudden interruption had drawn the last of the patience she had for the conversation, and, consequently, the last of her desire for games. Confident that she wouldn't be interrupted again, and content that she'd given Piper enough time to sufficiently rile herself, she shot off another message to the blonde.

**are your nipples hard? -**

**\- yes.**

**show me. -**

Alex's phone vibrated with another snap. She took another sip of her drink. Piper's chest arching slightly out from the mattress, her nipples straining outwards towards the camera, as if desperately seeking Alex's attention. Alex bit her lip, exhaling quietly as she saved the image.

**play with them. -**

She swirled her drink, nodding lightly at the conversation around her as she awaited Piper's response. No one around her suspected the majority of her attention was on anything other than business and she applauded herself for her outstanding poker face. Her phone vibrated again. She sucked down another mouthful of whiskey as she thumbed open the new video.

Piper's fingers rubbed lightly before squeezing her nipples sharply, and Alex suddenly found herself lamenting the lack of privacy that kept her from turning on the volume, because she  _knows_  what kind of sounds are pouring from Piper's lips right now as her fingers begin to tug rhythmically at her chest.

**\- Alex**

**I know, babe -**

" _Mm_." Alex moans lightly. The man beside her shot her a quick look of confusion but Alex ignores him, keeping her attention focused on her phone.

A new video came in. Piper's phone leaning from the night stand now as she uses both hands to tug at each nipple. Her back arched off the mattress again as her thumb and middle finger squeeze each of the buds, her index fingers rubbing lightly over the tips of them.

**god, Pipes -**

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, attempting to keep control of her breathing. Though the only person who'd be able to note her slight affection (heavier breathing, unfocused gaze, barely perceptible fidgeting) was Fahri, and his attentions were once again on the conversation at hand. He'd always been good at allowing her privacy. Even while surrounded by a crowded room.

**\- Al**

She rolled her thumb across the screen of her phone, absently wiping at faded remnants of smudged fingerprints.

**you're doin good, babe -**

**does it feel good? -**

**\- yes**

**how good? -**

Piper momentarily falls silent and Alex takes the opportunity to rove her gaze around the party once more. Her glass is running low.

Another video comes in and she watches Piper trail her fingers down her chest to her hips, sneaking teasingly between her thighs to tangle in the sheets there. Her mouth falls open in what Alex can only assume is a gasping moan. Alex watches as her fingers press against the sheet between her thighs. The timer runs out and the video disappears, immediately replaced with a new text.

**\- I'm so wet Alex**

**I know, baby -**

**touch yourself for me -**

She downs the last of her drink as a new video comes in.

Piper's hands are between her legs, the sheet having been kicked away. Her hand moves slowly. Deliberately. Alex grits her teeth as she strains to catch better sight of Piper's actions. Her head is thrown back, neck arched, mouth open as she softly exclaims.

It's all Alex can take.

She excuses herself quietly, depositing her empty glass on another tray. Fahri eyes her silently as she murmurs some garbled excuse ( _I'll be back_ ), moving through the crowd and ducking quickly out the back doors to the empty balcony. She pulls up the facetime app and immediately dials Piper's number. She picks up on the first ring. Her eyes were hooded and her breathing was shallow and Alex could tell she was good and worked up.  _She was close_.

" _Pipes_." She whispers.

" _Al..._ "

"Are you touching yourself?" She kept her voice low as she leaned her forearms against the railing, her back facing the doors.

" _Yes_."

"Show me."

The camera spun for a moment, the ceiling, the sheets, the creamy skin of Piper's thighs all rolled across the screen before the image settled between Piper's legs.

Her fingers move slowly, disappearing within herself as Alex watches. Her thumb reaches up as she pulls back out, swiping tenderly at her clit before she pushes her fingers back in. Alex can hear her soft grunts and groans now, timed with the quivering of her legs and the thrust of her hips and she bites her lip in attempt to stifle her own groan. Piper's cunt pulses around her finger and she pulls it out completely to push a second in. Alex drinks in the sticky wetness coating her hand as she moves against herself.

" _Alex..._ " She hears her gasp breathlessly.

" _Pipes..._ " She whispers back, " _let go, babe_."

Piper explodes with a muffled gasp, her fingers still buried deep within herself, the walls of her cunt sucking greedily at her fingers. Alex bites back her own groan, free hand rising to rub across her chin. Piper's thighs continue to shiver at the edges of the screen as she attempts to recollect herself. The world could fall apart around her and Alex's gaze would stay glued to her phone. Eventually the camera tilts, bringing Piper's face back into the screen. She pulls her fingers up, studying them thoughtfully before dipping them into her mouth.

" _Mm_." She moans quietly, eyes falling closed momentarily before reopening to meet Alex's.

"Hey kid." She murmurs gently, well aware of the soft grin alighting her features.

Piper smiles sleepily back, " _Hey_."

They stay quiet a moment, holding each other's gazes and smiling fondly. Alex murmurs a soft declaration of admiration. Piper's eyes are growing heavy and she can't quite bring herself to end the call. Suddenly she's cursing herself for leaving the apartment at all.

"Are you gonna be back soon?" Piper mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah, kid." Alex whispers back. "Before you even know it."

A genuine smile blooms across the blonde's face and Alex's heart all but melts.

"Go to sleep, Pipes." She whispers. "I'll be there when you wake up."

She's pocketed her phone and slipped quietly back into the building when it vibrates one more time.

**\- I miss you.**

She can't quite stop the aching sigh that slips through her lips. Running a hand down her face, she raises her thumb to begin typing out a new message before hesitating. Her hand paused against her jaw as she chases a thought through her mind, eyes still staring at the text message.

" _Fuck_." She muttered quietly. She needed to find Fahri.

Piper was asleep by the time she finally slipped back into the apartment. Pausing in the doorway of their bedroom to watch her, curled across the center of the bed, head resting gently on Alex's pillow, Alex's heart swelled. Her cell phone was beside her, still open to the text screen, displaying their last messages to one another.  _I miss you_. Alex pushed down another wave of guilt as she stripped herself of her outer clothing and slid into bed behind the blonde, wrapping her up in her arms and tugging her into her chest. Her fingers ran gently through the hair at her neck, moving it to the side and dropping a tender kiss to the exposed skin.

"Alex?" Piper stirred slowly.

"I'm here, kid." Another kiss to her shoulder.

"'m sorry." Piper murmured sleepily.

Alex suppressed another wave of guilt, burying her face in Piper's shoulder. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where you go?"

"What?" Piper's sleep clogged mind struggled to work through the question. "I dunno... Paris."

"Paris?" Alex murmured.

"Yeah." Piper sighed.

She dozed off once more as Alex pulled her phone from the bedside table, tapping out several messages before clicking it off and sliding it away. "Our flight leaves tomorrow at ten."

Piper hummed softly and Alex stroked her arm. Her brows furrowed. Eyes blinked open.

"Wait, what?" She turned her head slightly to face Alex.

"I told Fahri that after tonight I'm taking two weeks off. A  _real_  two weeks off. No emergency calls. No small favors. Just me and you. Whatever you wanna do. Wherever you wanna go." She traced Piper's cheek gently.

"Are you serious?" Piper whispered.

She couldn't stop the small chuckle that slipped through her lips at the blonde's sleepy, imploring gaze. " _Yes_."

Piper's lips were on her own before she could say anything else and Alex laughed happily into the kiss.

" _Thank you_." Piper murmured, barely separating their mouths.

Alex raised her hand, trailing it lightly down Piper's cheek as she gazed into her impossibly bright eyes. They studied each other silently, Alex once again aware of her melting heart.

" _I love you_." She murmurs softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Piper's ear before connecting their lips once again.

Piper smiles against her, her unspoken response echoing loudly through the grin.  _I love you too._

They lay quietly, faces pressed close as they share their lung-fulls of air, hesitant to move apart, holding each other's gaze as long as possible before sleep finally wins out. Their parting smiles the last thing they see before waking for their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I have a thing for snapchat/texting stories I honestly couldn't tell you why. All I know is that yes, this is the third one I've written and no, it probably won't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned Romantics, but I figured I needed to start a new collection for a couple oneshots I've written that are basically plotless and therefore technically can't be considered AUs. It felt wrong to lump them in with the others so, hence, a new collection. This one's probably going to be entirely pointless smut. Try not to be too disappointed.


End file.
